fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Naco Agul
Ice |ailments = Severe Iceblight Bleeding Snowman |weaknesses = Fire Thunder Earth |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Naco Agul is a feline Fanged Wyvern notable for its leopard-like hide and large pair of fangs. It uses a mix of speed, power, and frost to wear down foes. Physiology Naco Agul resembles a cross between a leopard, a sabretooth cat, and a drake, having a yellow pelt adorned with many black rosettes, a long, white mane, a large pair of fangs, a white, scaly stomach, and legs covered in hard, white scales. Its chin has small, spiky protrusions on it, and its eyes are icy blue. Biology Naco Agul is a mid-level, opportunistic carnivore, feeding on anything smaller than itself, such as Aptonoth, Popo, Anteka, Zamite, Giadrome, Bulldrome, and Lagombi, but faces competition for food and territory from other large monsters, such as Blangonga, Khezu, Tigrex, Rajang, and Deviljho, and will generally avoid going after larger targets, such as Gammoth, out of awareness that they can easily injure or kill it with their crushing blows. Its pelt's colouration grants it camouflage in the lower regions of the Arctic Ridge, and provides insulation that allows it to thrive in the higher altitudes. Its legs are coated in hard scales that protect them from attacks that could potentially lame them, and its fangs are designed to pierce through thick layers of fur and rigid shells alike, allowing it to hunt a variety of prey. It is both highly muscular and light in terms of weight, allowing it to move at blinding speeds and overwhelm prey with its agility. In addition, it has developed a specialized organ designed to store ice, allowing it to take advantage of the vast amounts of ice found within its new habitats, and can release this ice in the form of blizzards and ice balls, granting it the ability to immobilize and trip up prey from afar before killing them with its large fangs. It is nocturnal, sleeping in caves during the day and actively hunting at night, and it will bring its kills back to its cavernous domain so it can digest its meal without facing competition. Behavior Naco Agul is territorial, attacking anything that draws near its territory. Due to its relatively short size compared to many other Fanged Wyverns, it prefers smaller prey items, but will hunt larger ones if it is left with little choice. Abilities It is very fast and agile, using blinding speed to overwhelm its targets. It can use the Ice element via its icy breath, and will spew blizzards and ice balls at foes to slow them down via the Snowman condition. Its fangs are large and very sharp, allowing it to crush the shells of armoured prey with ease, and they can induce Bleeding onto targets. Habitat Naco Agul is exclusively found in the Arctic Ridge. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,500 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,150 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,850 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Neck: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Back: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Stomach: 45 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Neck = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Back = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Giadrome - Wins. * vs. Bulldrome - Wins. * vs. Lagombi - Wins. * vs. Blangonga - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Khezu - Draw. * vs. Barioth - Loses. * vs. Gammoth - Loses. * vs. Tigrex - Loses. Attacks Pounce Naco Agul quickly jumps at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. Icy Bite Naco Agul surrounds its mouth with frost and quickly bites into the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts the Severe Iceblight and Bleeding conditions. Cave Ambush If the hunter first encounters the Naco Agul when it's in a cave, it will try to get the drop on them and quickly leap at them. This attack deals medium damage. Icy Breath Naco Agul rears its head back, then spews a long blizzard at the hunter in a sweeping motion. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight and Snowman. Ice Ball Naco Agul quickly spits three balls of ice at the hunter. The first one goes to its left, the second one goes to its right, and the middle one goes straight. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight and Snowman. Icy Smash Naco Agul will coat its forelegs with ice, then quickly smash the ground before it twice in a row. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight. Hip Check Naco Agul will slightly shift its body to one side, then hip check the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. Tail Whip Naco Agul will swing its tail counter-clockwise, then swing it clockwise. This attack deals low-medium damage. Weapons Great Sword Wintry Broadsword --> Wintry Crusher --> Wintry Suppressor Long Sword Algid Tusk --> Algid Fang --> Algid Sabretooth Sword and Shield Frosted Blade --> Frosted Slasher --> Frosted Ripper Dual Blades Chilling Wavers --> Chilling Slicers --> Chilling Shredders Hunting Horn Polar Horn --> Polar Trumpet --> Polar Tuba Lance Glacial Wall --> Glacial Barrier --> Glacial Guard Light Bowgun Blizzard Burst --> Blizzard Blast --> Blizzard Blitz Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 100-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder -10 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -10 * Wind +10 * Nature +10 * Aether +10 Skills: Cold Cancel, Frosty Feet +1, Evasion +2, Terrain Damage Increased (Small) High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder -10 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -10 * Wind +10 * Nature +10 * Aether +10 Skills: Cold Cancel, Frosty Feet +1, Evasion +2, Terrain Damage Increased (Small) G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder -10 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -10 * Wind +10 * Nature +10 * Aether +10 Skills: Cold Cancel, Frosty Feet +1, Evasion +2, Terrain Damage Increased (Small) Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 50-380 * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder -5 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth -5 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 * Aether +15 Skills: Cold Cancel, Frosty Feet +1, Evasion +2, Terrain Damage Increased (Small) High-Rank Defense: 140-400 * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder -5 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth -5 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 * Aether +15 Skills: Cold Cancel, Frosty Feet +1, Evasion +2, Terrain Damage Increased (Small) G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder -5 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth -5 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 * Aether +15 Skills: Cold Cancel, Frosty Feet +1, Evasion +2, Terrain Damage Increased (Small) Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Fangs- The fangs will break off. Legs- The legs will become scarred. Mane- The mane's hair will break off. The mane breaks before the fangs do. Tail- The tail's hair will break off. Trivia * Naco Agul is a revamp of the monster of the same name, which was a leopard-like monster exclusive to the Monster Hunter Orage manga. * Naco Agul's carves were built from scratch due to the original Naco Agul having no official carves as it is exclusive to Monster Hunter Orage. The carves may change if it ever makes an official appearance in the games. * Naco Agul's HP and physical/elemental resistances are original due to the original Naco Agul having no official stats in those areas. The stats may change if it ever makes an official appearance in the games. * Naco Agul has no official classification, but Nin10DillN64 listed it as a Fanged Wyvern due to the original having both scales and mammalian features. This may change if it ever makes an official appearance in the games. * Naco Agul will fail to use ice-based attacks when fatigued. It can recover stamina by feeding on corpses or preying on Popo or Anteka. * Naco Agul has no official attacks, so Nin10DillN64 made the Naco Agul's attacks from scratch. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Revamp Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Snowman Monster